


Malec vs. glitter

by Fujoshi49, Thetangibleghost



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A - Freeform, AHHHHHHHHHHH, Bi, Body Horror, F, G, Gay, Glitter, H - Freeform, I, Internalized Homophobia, J - Freeform, L - Freeform, Like, M/M, N - Freeform, O, P - Freeform, Q - Freeform, R, Sexy Times, T, Underage - Freeform, X - Freeform, and, b - Freeform, bi character, c - Freeform, d - Freeform, dont like dont read, e - Freeform, im begging you, jk, k - Freeform, m - Freeform, please, please read it, s, u - Freeform, v - Freeform, w - Freeform, y - Freeform, z - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi49/pseuds/Fujoshi49, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetangibleghost/pseuds/Thetangibleghost
Summary: magnus is having a hard time, so alec decides to help him out ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> please dont stab me

alec is gay. and magnus is us boi friend. magnuis I sthe best boy frien tht alc coul evea wnated.   
onecea day alecia asked his boi feid , "y r u crin my sweetie poie"  
malcs said throus his ters "I gos glitters in me eyes"  
d y=u want me to kiss it m=better' sad alix   
"NOOOOOOO" scram macnuuus and ran outs the room   
" Alic was confuzed......................................  
The nex dai magnis waz crin in hiz room when alixia came in he said " y r u doin the criyin again?????"  
malus said "you wus doine the meam yester day"  
"what do u mean" said alis   
"u saide u hatted me" criid mangus   
"NOIDIDNT scremed alice   
Hewas doin teh crin now also  
" I saids do yous want me to make it the kis it bater????????????  
Manges was shooks "ohs" he said and then lenud in t=to kisss acils   
they did the sexy all nit long and ive hoppily evr afta.   
THEEND

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))))


End file.
